Adjusting Settings
Now is the time to decide what kind of army you want. There are 4 troop types. Some people hire all 4 types to try to defend their land. It is suggested that you hire 1 or 2 types and concentrate more on attack power than defending, at least initially. The types of armies Rats: Rats are the cheapest troop and easiest troop to mass in large numbers. You don't have to pay them very much, but they eat a lot of food. They have a lot of attack power, but have rather poor defense abilities. Consider using these when attacking other warlords, but it is generally better not to keep a large number of them for too long as they will eat through your food stores quite quickly. Weasels: Weasels are cheap and easy to come by as well, though not quite as much as rats. They require a little bit more pay then rats, and a little bit less food, although they still eat quite a lot. They have very low attack power, and are mostly for defensive purposes. Stoats: Stoats are more expensive, and eat a lot less food than rats or weasels, but require more pay. They are very strong in attack, and have mediocre defensive abilities. If you are attack other players for land and don't want to waste food supporting rats, stoats are a good option. Skiffs: Skiffs are the most expensive unit, and the hardest to come by. They require a lot of pay, but eat very little food. They have balanced attack and defense abilities, both of which are stronger than all the other troop types. Mostly for defensive purposes, they can also be used to attack, and are required in order to send aid to other warlords. Settings There are two ways to obtain these troops: you can buy them from the market, which will be discussed later, or you can build barracks in the construction tab discussed earlier. The more barracks you have, the more troops will join your army each turn. The settings that control how many of these troops will join your army are contained in the "manage army" tab on the sidebar, near the bottom. For now, we will ignore most of the options on this page, and focus on the one relating to the army. In the middle of the page there will be a box that says "Training Settings." These numbers, which must add up to a total no higher than 100, determine what percent of your barracks are set to produce each troop type. Build yourself a few barracks and play around with the settings to get a feel for the rate at which each troop type joins your army. This can be a lot of information for a new player to take in! Once again, if you ever have questions, never hesitate to ask other players. Most are more than willing to help. The best place to have any questions answered is the forum, so join at your earliest opportunity!